Retour à la case départ
by yunarow
Summary: Traduction de "Back to the Beginning" de hardly loquacious. Jane et Lisbon ont une petite discussion à propos de sa propension à contourner les règles.Amitié Jane/Lisbon Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, même pas l'histoire!


Retour à la case départ

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Pourquoi m'arrive –t-il de penser que des choses auxquelles _tu_ participes pourraient bien se passer ?

Allez, Lisbon, ne soit pas comme ça… C'est amusant.

C'est ça. Ca l'est surement. A chaque fois, Jane. A chaque fois, tu arrives avec une idée, et je suis celle qui est assez stupide pour penser qu'en la réalisant tu pourrais être capable de suivre une règle quelconque.

Là tu es juste ridicule.

Excuses moi, _je suis ridicule _?

Oui Lisbon, tu l'es. De un, tu es loin d'être stupide. Et de deux, ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave. Rien qui mérite de s'énerver autant.

Je ne m'énerve pas ! Je suis juste frustrée. C'est tellement typique de toi, Jane. Tu dis que tu va faire une chose, et ensuite tu te lances et tu en fais une autre. A chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné, tu prends inévitablement ça comme une invitation à te lancer dans quelque chose de dingue pendant que je ne regarde pas. Et il faut que je me débrouille avec plus tard !

Je suis désolé Lisbon, mais c'est ridicule. Tu m'as fait face tout le temps, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit derrière ton dos.

Arrête d'être aussi littéral !

Ah oui, parce que de nous deux je suis celui qui est connu pour être abusivement littéral.

Tais-toi. Je ne suis pas abusivement littérale. Et tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tout ça est une métaphore, une métaphore de nos relations dans leur ensemble. Je suis assise là, à faire les choses comme elles sont supposées être faites, comme la société attend qu'elles soient faites, et toi tu débarques avec ta ruse, tes plans et ta tricherie subtile et tu t'arranges pour finir devant.

Lisbon, je suppose que ca ne t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'un immense talent pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

Et quel _talent_ pourrait jouer dans cette situation, à par celui de tricher bien sûr ?

Eh bien, évidemment ça ne serait pas le cas ici. Mais je croyais que tu disais que cette situation particulière était une métaphore de nos relations. Si c'est vrai, alors j'aimerais penser que de temps en temps le talent joue un rôle. Cependant, dans cette situation particulière, non, je t'accorde que le talent est plus ou moins hors de propos. Je suppose que c'est ce qui t'as amené à penser que j'avais d'une manière ou d'une autre contourné les règles pour mon propre bénéfice ?

C'est certainement vrai.

Ah. Et ça ne pourrait pas être de la chance ?

Arrêtes de sourire comme ça. Tu es insupportable, Jane, tu sais ça ?

Si tu veux que j'arrête de sourire, tu devrais arrêter de bouder comme une gamine. En plus, tu sais que tu as envie de rire, mais tu t'es mis dans la tête que je méritais une leçon pour une raison perverse que tu es seule à connaitre.

Tu mérites toujours une leçon. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu penses que j'aime devoir te crier dessus tout le temps, Jane.

De temps en temps, je pense que c'est le cas. Après tout, tu en veux à toutes les choses que tu ne peux contrôler, ce qui explique ta frustration actuelle. Quoi que tu fasses, bosser dur et faire des efforts ne rendront pas les choses meilleures pour toi. Ca t'exaspère que malgré tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as accompli, tu en sois réduite à t'en remettre à la chance.

Ah oui ?

Absolument. Tu devrais essayer de te détendre, Lisbon. Tu ne me vois pas m'énerver comme ça.

Non, mais tu es chanceux.

Pas tout le temps. Oh, chut, Lisbon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas comme ça. En tous cas, je te ferais remarquer que dans tous les mythes et légendes, les personnages farceurs étaient souvent chanceux.

Alors tu es une légende maintenant, n'est-ce pas Jane ?

Pas vraiment.

Tu es certainement assez arrogant pour ça.

Soit gentille. Aha. Voilà un sourire.

Je suis toujours énervée contre toi.

J'avais deviné. Allez, ta chance va peut-être tourner.

J'en doute. Oh, c'est une plaisanterie !

Peut-être pas.

Maintenant je suis encore pire qu'avant !

Je te le dis, Lisbon, tu as besoin de te détendre et de te laisser porter, et peut-être que la chance te sourira. Je doute que ça fasse une quelconque différence maintenant mais… Oh. Ca c'est vraiment pas de chance.

Aha !

Ce n'est pas la peine d'exulter, femme.

Ca égalise certainement les choses, n'est pas Jane ?

Oui, nous somme tous les deux effectivement de retour à la case départ. Une chance de repartir à zéro, je suppose.

Et cette fois-ci, pas de triche !

Je ne trichais pas ! Je te le dis, Lisbon, ce n'était que de la chance. De temps en temps il faut simplement lancer le dé et regarder où ça vous mène.

Allons, Jane. Tu ne t'attends pas honnêtement à ce que je pense que tu ne sais pas d'une manière ou d'une autre manipuler les dés pour qu'ils fassent ce que tu veux ?

Tant de suspicion. Tu réalises que maintenant le seul moyen que j'ai pour te convaincre que je ne triche pas serait de te laisser gagner, ce qui dans l'état actuel des choses impliquerai, nécessairement, de tricher ?

N'essaie même pas. Je n'ais pas besoin que tu me chaperonnes. Cette fois ci, joue franc jeu. Tiens, c'est ton tour.

Comme ma dame le souhaites.

De sa position sur le siège conducteur, Cho réprima l'envie de se frapper la tête contre la boite de vitesse, notant mentalement de s'assurer que la prochaine fois l'équipe aurait trois heures de route à faire, il y aurait un autre passe-temps que la version de voyage de Serpents et Echelles.


End file.
